


Untitled (9)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the alternate universe depicted in “Turn Left”, Rose enters the dying TARDIS for the first time since the time ship was retrieved from below the Thames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (9)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt from Timepetalsprompts over on Tumblr: spooky  
> This didn’t turn out to be “Hallowe’en-esque at all… but the images of the darkened TARDIS are what came to mind.

* * *

 

Rose opened the beloved blue doors, gasping as the natural light cast long, jagged shadows into the darkened space before her. She took a tentative step forward, the latticed floor panels making a dull, metallic clunk beneath her feet. Approaching the console, hands trembling, she stroked the cool surface.

The darkness shimmered with lights and the silence echoed with music, laughter, and chatter: ghosts of the Doctor; tattered memories of leather, pinstripes, and home in the Vortex.

“Spooky, isn’t it?” Captain Magambo’s voice shattered Rose’s reminiscences.

“No… just very sad… and lonely without the Doctor. I know how she feels.”


End file.
